In support of the National Cancer Institute, the Pathology & Histotechnology Laboratories provide comprehensive histopathology services including animal necropsies, routine and special histological preparations, immunohistochemistry, laser capture microdissection, blood chemistry analysis, expert histopathologic evaluations and assistance in experimental design. In addition to the comprehensive services PHL pathologists will function as scientific collaborators assisting in animal study design, species selection, histopathology and immunohistopathology evaluation, photomicrography, report and manuscript preparation.